Moving Out
by clerky
Summary: Aaron and Jackson want to find a place of their own but Aaron is acting more unusual than normal


Moving Out

Aaron and Jackson have decided to find a place of their own. There's only one problem - Aaron

Disclaimer: I don't own Aaron or Jackson, ITV do, or they did before they murdered Jackson

Jackson sat on the settee in the living room of Smithy. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, at least a couple of hours. The night had started pretty well, nothing spectacular, just normal. He'd been working from early morning till night for the last few weeks. He and Aaron were finally planning on moving out of Paddy's. They were grateful for everything Paddy had done for them, well particularly Aaron, but they'd been together nearly 2 years now and wanted to stand on their own two feet, well four feet. Hazel and Bob had taken the plunge a few months ago and were living in sin over the cafe and with Leo walking and a new baby on the way it seemed like the right time to cut the apron strings. Paddy was devestated when they told him. He looked upon Aaron as his own son & even though they weren't planning on moving far it was too far for Paddy. Rhona however could hardly contain her joy at their impending departure. She and Aaron had always clashed. Jackson had heard her more than once speaking about Aaron in not very nice terms. He hadn't mentioned it of course, it wasn't worth the trouble and wouldn't be fair to force Paddy to take sides. Aaron's natural charm was completely lost on her and her sarcastic jibes went way over his head. There were so many little reasons that made this the right time to start their new life on their own.

Jackson's business had been doing pretty well considering and he'd also managed to get a couple of sub-contracting jobs. Aaron had a little bit of overtime every now and again, it didn't add up to much but it all helped. They wanted to save enough for a deposit for a small place and if they had enough Aaron would need a car to get him to work if they were outside the village. For the past month or so the wheels seemed to have fallen off though. Things were still great at home, when Aaron was there but Jackson had lost count of the number of times he'd gone off on benders with Adam or Andy or anyone who happened to be available. He'd crawl in late stinking of beer, apologise in the morning for standing him up, literally charm the pants off him that night and then do the same thing again a few days later.

He glanced down towards his watch. 2.30 am. He knew he'd looked at it a couple of minutes earlier and again a couple of minutes before that. Before he had the chance to look again he heard the sound of an engine outside. He peeped out the window and saw Aaron emerging from the back of a taxi, steadying himself by holding onto the door as he got out. As he wobbled towards the door Jackson sat back down. He only stayed there a second before he got back up and went to the door leading to the kitchen. It didn't feel right to be waiting there either though so he looked back towards the setee. Before he had a chance to move again he heard the key in the door. He stayed where he was and waited while one key was taken out and another put in. The struggle to gain entry continued outside and after a while Jackson sighed and went to open the door himself. Before he had the chance the door burst open and Aaron crept in, doing his best to be quiet, before blowing it all by slamming the door behind him. He giggled to himself as he walked into the kitchen, but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Jackson standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

Aaron tried to focus on his boyfriend but it wasn't easy. With one eye open and the other one half shut he couldn't see Jackson's face properly and was unable to judge what sort of mood he was in. "_Fuck it_" he thought to himself before lunging at Jackson with lust in his drooping eyes. Jackson held out his arms, not out of any sense of romance but because if he didn't he knew Aaron would end up sprawled across the worktop and as much as he'd enjoyed that once before after they returned from the Woolpack, this was neither the time nor the place. As they stood together, Jackson holding Aaron's full weight as he tried to keep him on his feet Aaron's confidence grew. Jackson obviously wasn't angry with him he thought to himself, he had his arms around him, gripping him tightly around his waist. This was going good, real good.

"_I love you babe" _

Aaron's face was in Jackson's in the blink of an eye. Their lips crashed together violently, Aaron wasting no time in attempting to force his tongue into Jackson's mouth. All the while Jackson was struggling to wriggle free without both of them landing on their asses on the kitchen floor.

"_Aaron stop...Aaron stop it now!"_

Jackson finally put some space between them. He considered leaving things until the morning but he was frustrated and against his better judgement decided that now would be the best time to have a much needed discussion.

"_So... eh... where were you till now"_

"_Town_" Aaron's tone was defensive. Despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed he knew when a row was on the cards.

"_You've been in town a lot lately. I thought we were supposed to be saving. What was it for...let me think...oh yeah OUR OWN PLACE_" Jackson's own outburst shocked him. He didn't mean to lose his temper so easily but Aaron was really pissing him off and the chances of getting a reasonable explanation from him were pretty slim.

"_It was one night Jackson. Chill out man_" as he slurred his response he lost his footing again and found himself clutching one of the kitchen chairs for support.

"_You know what, forget it. I can't do this tonight. Go sleep it off and we'll talk tomorrow. I assume you can find your way upstairs without my help. I'll sleep on the couch_" Without another word Jackson walked back to the living room and closed the door behind him. Aaron wasn't really sure what had happened. They'd had a fight yeah but he wasn't sure what it was all about. All he wanted now was his bed so he turned and began the perilous ascent of the stairs.

The next morning Paddy let himself in to Aaron and Jackson's room. He had seen the spare duvet in the living room and Jackson couldn't get out of Smithy fast enough. It was a clear sign that they'd been fighting about something. When Aaron didn't appear for breakfast he didn't take any notice but when it got to 8.45am and he hadn't stormed down stairs doing his bear with a sore head routine he knew that he must have been on the beer the previous night and had not set his alarm for work. Aaron was lying face down on his bed still in his work clothes from the previous day.

_"Aaron_" he said quietly, patting him gently on the back as he spoke. They say you should never wake a sleeping baby, well the same rule could apply to Aaron so Paddy stayed at arms length and didn't raise his voice. After a muffled grunt into the pillow the corpse on the bed raised his head slowly, struggling to focus on Paddy. Neither spoke again, Aaron glanced at his clock, realised he was late for work and nodded knowingly up at Paddy who backed away and left him to get himself together.

A few minutes later Aaron came down stairs, briefly entering the kitchen to take some cold toast off the table before grabbing his keys and making a burst for the door.

_"Everything ok_" Paddy couldn't resist attempting to find out what had happened the previous night. He didn't like being left out of the loop. If he knew what was going on he could help.

_"Yeah_" the door slammed as Aaron replied. He was in no mood for advice from Paddy. He was always right and that annoyed Aaron.

In the evening Aaron turned down the chance of a pint with Cain and Ryan. He could have done with a cure but it wasn't worth the hassle tonight. Plus he'd seen that prat Alex heading towards the Woolie and the thought of trying to make small talk with the brain dead farm hand was more than he could bear.

He went back home. Jackson's van was in the drive way. He knew Paddy would be gone for a while. Rhona and Leo were going to her mother's place for a few days and he was dropping them to the train station so he wouldn't disturb them. He grinned to himself as he planned how he could make it up to Jackson this time.

The house was quiet when he got in. The kitchen was empty so he headed through to the living room. Jackson sitting reading a book.

_"Hi"_

_"Hey"_

_"You're reading a book?"_

_"Yeah. It's perfectly normal you know. You should try it sometime. You might learn something"_

This was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he'd pushed things a bit too far with the nights out. As Jackson put his head back in the book which was probably one of Paddy's, it was pulled abruptly from his hands and thrown to the settee at the opposite side of the room. Aaron sat himself down, one leg under him, facing Jackson who was refusing to make eye contact with him. He felt a hand gently cup his left cheek and guide his head upwards until he had no choice but to look at the man that he loved with every ounce of his being.

_"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, you know I am. I shouldn't have gone off on one last night"._

Jackson had heard all this before, more than once in the past couple of weeks. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but as he did Aaron's lips were on his and his anger began to subside. There was something about when Aaron kissed him, he could never resist kissing him back. Even last night when he stank of beer and fags and burped in his mouth there was a part of him that didn't want to pull away.

Aaron's tongue teased Jackson's lips and was soon granted access. As their tongues mingled together Aaron's wrapped one arm around Jackson's waist pulling the builder closer to him until they were torso to torso. Their hands began to explore one anothers bodies, holding, touching, moving together. Aaron's hand reached the hem of Jackson's tee shirt, pushing underneath it until he could feel bare skin. The moan of approval from Jackson was all the invitation Aaron needed and he pulled one leg over the builder and dragged himself closer until he was straddling him. Aaron launched an attack on Jackson's neck, instinctively knowing where he liked to be touched. As he moved from his neck to his ear and back to his lips, placing kisses all the way along, he felt Jackson's obvious arrousal underneath him.

Aaron slid back towards Jackson's knees, placing his feet on the ground and crouching down, before parting Jackson's legs. Jackson reopened his eyes, curious to know why Aaron's tongue was no longer tracing a line along his ear. The mechanic had been waiting for him to look. He wanted to see how much he wanted what was about to happen. He needn't have worried. A sly smile came across Jackson's face and as Aaron reached up to undo his belt he adjusted how he was sitting, making himself comfortable before helping Aaron, who'd got a sudden attack of nerves, with opening his belt.

When he'd finally managed to get Jackson's jeans opened Aaron eased them down as much as he could, grabbing hold of his boxers at the same time and exposing his impressive erection. He glanced up once more at Jackson, looking for some sort of reassurance. The look of lust that was returned to him was all he needed. In an instant his tongue set to work, teasing the tip before zig zagging from tip to base and then moving up again to lick the precum that was already oozing. Finally he wrapped his mouth around Jackson's cock and slowly moved down until his mouth was filled with Jackson. The builder writhed with pleasure as Aaron sucked his dick. He couldn't remember what their disagreement had been about. At that moment he could think about nothing but fucking his boyfriends face. He was briefly distracted by Aaron's hands on his hips holding him down, stopping his thrusts in their tracks. This was a brief interruption though and putting his head back was soon in ecstacy again. Within mintues he was close and tried to speak.

_"Aaron I..."_

_"Mmmmm_" was the reply that came from underneath him

Unable to hold back any more Jackson came in Aaron's mouth, wave after wave of creamy cum being lapped up and swallowed. When he was fully spent Jackson lifted up his head just as Aaron removed his from his groin.

_"You taste so good"_

Aaron's hands enveloped Jacksons head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"_So I do_" Jackson replied with a grin, as he tasted his own salty cum on Aaron's lips

As they both stood up and Jackson began to tidy himself up Aaron couldn't help but gloat.

_"See, I knew you couldn't stay angry with me for long"_

In an instant the lustful mood was destroyed. Jackson's face turned to stone as he buckled his belt. He opened his mouth to speak, stopping to take a deep breath, fearing that he'd say something he'd regret. After gathering his thoughts for a moment he spoke

_"What makes you think I've forgiven you. You think 'that' made the problem disappear_" he bitterly said pointing at the empty settee.

_"But I thought..."_

_"You thought a quick blow job on Paddy's sofa makes up for you acting like a prat the last few weeks. You're hiding something and I don't know what it is but we're not leaving here until you tell me"_

Ignoring what he had just heard Aaron bolted for the door, desperate to escape Jackson's interrogation. He wasn't quick enough though and was grabbed roughly by the arm and as he looked into Jackson's eyes he knew that he wasn't letting him go anywhere without giving him answers first.

Before he had a chance to speak however Jackson had come to his own conclusions.

_"You don't want this do you"_

_"What_?" Aaron wasn't sure but he thought he knew where Jackson was going with this.

_"You don't want to move in with me_" Jackson's eyes filled up with tears. He hated himself for that. If he was going to be dumped he wanted to leave a little shred of dignity intact.

_"You don't want to move in with me because you've changed your mind about us. Or did you even mean it when you said you loved me? Let me guess, you knew how I felt about you so you told me what I wanted to hear just to keep me sweet. I guess I'm a handy fuck when you stumble in from the Woolie feeling horny. We both know the whole dating thing isn't your scene so I was like your own little convenience store..."_

The tirade continued, Aaron shocked at the venom which was spilling from Jackson's mouth. He'd never heard him this angry or seen him this upset before and he was powerless to stop him. After a few minutes words began to fail Jackson and he leaned against the wall behind him, his body exhausted both mentally and physically. Frightened of how he'd react Aaron cautiously stepped towards him attempting to offer a comforting hand. Jackson rebuffed this advance, not able to bear the thought of being touched by the man who he believed was about the break his heart yet again, but for good this time.

_"How could you believe for a second that I didn't love you?" _Aaron didn't mean to be so defensive but they'd been throught this before. What more did he have to do to prove that he loved Jackson. He steadied himself, losing his temper was the worst thing he could do right now. It had taken him a long time to work this out. Until he met Jackson he'd hit first and ask questions later. The ironic thing was that now that he'd finally learned to control himself it was looking more and more likely that he'd lose Jackson anyway.

_"I do love you Jackson"_ tears also brimmed in his eyes, they were never too far away where Jackson was concerned. _"I've told you again and again that you changed my life"._

_"You're right though, I don't want to move in with you and that's why I've been pissing all my money against the wall the last few weeks"_

He never took his eyes off Jackson who was about 2 feet away from him, huddled against the wall. He could see what a crushing blow his confession had been to him.

_"But it's not because of anything you've done, it's me...I...I..."_

_"You what"_

_"I don't want to destroy you" _

_"What do you mean. Aaron I don't understand, if you love me how could you destroy me?" _Jackson's head was wrecked. He'd gone through every possible emotion in the past half hour and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Aaron briefly put his fingers over his eyes, squeezing them shut, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

_"Because it's what I do Jackson. You know what I'm like. You had a nice life before you met me. Look at what's happened since we got together. There was the courtcase, me trying to top myself, all that hassle with me mam, Clyde, oh and the small matter of you almost being blown to kingdom come when that train nearly hit your van. I'm bad news. We've both always known it."_

_"Aaron"_ this time it was Jackson who was attempting to offer comfort and this time it was Aaron who did the rebuffing.

_"No, just let me finish Jackson". _He wiped away a single tear with the sleeve of his hoodie.

_"I'd love to have our own place but what if I screw things up? What if I do something stupid that ruins things for good this time. I don't want to do that to you and to be honest I don't know if I could cope with it myself."_

Jackson walked back over to the settee where ten minutes earlier he was in bliss. Now as he sat down he knew that what he was about to say would make or break him and Aaron.

Aaron followed him, sitting at the opposite end, afraid to get any closer for both their sakes.

_"All the times that you screwed up as you put it, when did they happen?"_ Jackson asked

_"What"_

_"When did they happen Aaron, it's a simple enough question"_

_"I don't know, they all happened at different times. Where are you going with this Jackson"_

_"What I'm trying to say is that they all happened within a few months of us getting together. Within a few months of you coming out. You were all over the place and yeah you were a nightmare. But we've been together nearly two years now and for most of that time everything has been great. You're an annoying git, you're moody and pig headed and a bit dim at times. You're useless around the house..."_

_"Ahem could you get back to the point please"_

_"The point is for about a year and a half now things have been great between us, not perfect but who gets perfect, in fact who wants perfect? Why should us living on our own change anything. It's not like Paddy and my mum are going to be a million miles away if we need them is it? And who's to say that I won't screw things up. All that stuff when we first got together wasn't all your fault. I made mistakes too. I just wish you'd have a bit of confidence in yourself."_

_"Have I been an idiot again?"_

_"Yeah, but I've thrown a bit of a hissy fit so I guess you could say we're even. Look if you really don't think you're ready..."_

_"I am. It's what I want. I swear. I just freaked out. You know what I'm like, I panic and lose my head. If you still want me I'm all yours"_

_"What do you think?" _As he spoke the gap between them closed and their lips met, gently at first before becoming more and more urgent. Aaron was first to pull away.

_"What's wrong_" Jackson immediately worried that something was wrong again.

_"I think you've got some unfinished business mate"_ a quick glance down to his bulging erection made his intentions very clear to a smirking Jackson.

The stood up together hand in hand and made their way upstairs. Maybe things weren't perfect, maybe neither of them were perfect but just then things couldn't have been better.

The End


End file.
